Girls
by Jettyfire
Summary: Alexis feels like an outsider because she's girl.She then meets a girl call Amy with all terror breaks loose.
1. Girls Part I

Girls:Part I  
  
[Autobot Base]  
  
Rad:Hey Alexis whats wrong?  
  
Alexis:Huh oh nothing, Rad can I tell you something.  
  
Rad:Sure Alexis you can tell me anything. But make it fast we have to go to school.  
  
Alexis:You know what forget it.Let's go.  
  
Carlos:See a later autobots we have to go to school.  
  
Billy and Fred:See'ya Later!!!  
  
Hotshot:Right bye.  
  
The autobots went back on working on fixing the base.  
  
[School]  
  
The kids were in there class rooms. When the teacher came to give them some news.  
  
Teacher:Class we have a new stundent. Please welcome Amy.  
  
Amy:Hello I'm happy to be here.  
  
Teacher:Alright Amy sit next to Alexis the one with the red shirt.  
  
Carlos:Yo Rad she's a hotty.  
  
Rad:Uh I guess so.  
  
Amy sat next to Alexis.She was with a purple shirt and black jeans.She had long blond hair.Alexis was speechless at first.  
  
Amy:Hi.  
  
Alexis:Uhuh...hi.Hey you want to be friends?  
  
Amy:I liked that.Heheehee.  
  
Since then Alexis and Amy been friends.Alexis wasn't at the base often.But Amy there was something strange about her.  
  
[Park]  
  
Amy:So those boys that your with sometimes........  
  
Alexis:Oh you mean Rad,Carlos,Billy and Fred.Yeah there my friends I have others but there boys.They don't know anything about me.  
  
Amy:Oh so they just use you.  
  
Alexis:Uhuhuh.....no they just....  
  
Amy:Heheehee...admit they did.Face it Alexis they don't care about you they just used you.  
  
Alexis:They did.....Urghh....they all betrayed my feelings.How could they?I hate them all of them.  
  
Amy:Alexis......  
  
Alexis:Huh.......  
  
Amy:I'm here for you.I would never betray you I'm all you need.This world is like a prison.You can't go anywhere you want.Not if you make sacrifices.This world is nothing it will just hurt you.  
  
Alexis:Right this world will hurt me.What I though about my friends were lies. They're all going to betray me one day.They already betrayed my feelings.  
  
Amy:I told you.You just need me.  
  
Alexis:Right your my friend and you understand me.Hmmm I'm happy that your here.Now my other X friends will pay for betraying me.  
  
Amy:Here take this.  
  
Alexis:What is this??  
  
Amy:It's a dark gem it'll help you take revenge on your other friends.Just put it close to your heart and think about your feelings and how your friends betrayed you.The rest will fall into place.  
  
Alexis:Right.....Why have my revenge there.There are other people in this world that betrayed me.What the heck I'll make this planet suffer.  
  
Amy:Very good thats it....Huh I'll be right back.  
  
Deeper into the park Amy left Alexis that way dark Alexis will be born.In the park was Sideways waiting for Amy.  
  
Sideways:Well your really clever.Sending all of her feelings and anger towards her human friends and autobot friends.Makeing her think they betrayed her.  
  
Amy:I did learn from the best.She's alot stupid then she looks.Let the autobots try and kill there own friend.  
  
Sideways:I guess a piece of me works very well.Let that girl destroy her friends then this world.Hehehe you might have a sister.Now go back to her.  
  
Amy:Yes father.  
  
Amy went back to Alexis.Sideways disappeared from the park.When Amy went back to Alexis she saw.....  
  
Amy:Oh...Your done.It really shows.Wow you look great.  
  
Alexis:Thanks that gem really worked.Now lets go to the autobot base.Hehehee.  
  
It was now born dark Alexis.The gem had turned her into a woman she wasn't a girl.Now as an adult woman with a black dress and long red hair.Then Amy and dark Alexis went to the autobot's base.  
  
[Autobot Base]  
  
Hotshot:Hey Rad where's Alexis?  
  
Sideswipe:Yeah I don't see her anywhere.  
  
Carlos:She's probely hanging around with that new girl Amy.  
  
Billy:I mean what does Alexis want to hang out with her.  
  
Then the alarm went off.Every autobot went to the control room even the kids.  
  
Smokescreen:Is there a minicon Optimus?  
  
Optimus Prime:No but an intuders.  
  
Blurr:Decepticons?!!  
  
Optimus Prime:No.......  
  
Rad:Uh...it's coming out of shadows.  
  
There appeared Alexis and Amy that came out of the shadows.  
  
Carlos:It's woman and.....Amy?  
  
Jetfire:Amy who's that?  
  
Billy:She's a new girl at school.  
  
Fred:But how she got here?  
  
Rad:I don't know.  
  
Sideswipe:Could one of you guys told her about our base.  
  
Carlos:No way we wouldn't reavel your secret.Besides we don't even talk to her.  
  
Billy:But Alexis does.  
  
Carlos:Could she have.....  
  
Rad:Don't even thinking about acusing her.Alexis knows better than that.  
  
Red Aleart:If Alexis or none of you guys told her how she found us?  
  
Hotshot:What about that woman?  
  
Optimus:Lets just listen what they have to say.Looks like there heading over here.  
  
So the autobots waited along with Billy,Fred,Carlos and Rad.Soon Alexis and Amy reached the control room.  
  
Alexis:Well what do we have here looks like everybody is here.  
  
Optimus:Just who are?  
  
Alexis:Its amazeing how all of you are blind to reconze one of your friends.Or should I say x friend.  
  
Sureshock was in the room also. Sureshock reconze the woman was Alexis. Then Sureshock ran towards Alexis.  
  
Hotshot:Sureshock get back here!!  
  
Sureshock:Beep....beep....beep...  
  
Alexis:Oh Sureshock you were the only friend that understand me before.You were there for when the autobots and the others didn't even know how I feel.Thank You.  
  
Alexis gave Sureshock a hug.It was then the others reliaze that the woman was Alexis.  
  
Rad:Uh....Alexis....???  
  
Amy:Wow took you very long to figure it out.So Alexis that robot?  
  
Alexis:Lives Sureshock will always be on my side.So will you right?  
  
Amy:You know me I'll always be on your side Alexis.  
  
Optimus:Alexis what happen to you?  
  
Carlos:You changed alot.  
  
Alexis:You all of you betrayed me.  
  
Rad:No we didn't Alexis!Wake up we're your friends!  
  
Alexis:Shut Up Rad you know nothing about me so just back off!!!!  
  
Alexis rised her hand and toss Rad to the computers.  
  
Rad:Ahh...Uh..uh..uh  
  
Autobots and kids:RAD!!!!!  
  
Carlos:Are you alright dude?  
  
Rad:Yeah....  
  
Alexis:All of you betrayed my feelings.You didn't care about me you just used me.  
  
Hotshot:No we didn't Alexis!ALEXIS!ALEXIS!  
  
Sacvenger:Forget it Hotshot she's been brainwashed.  
  
Amy:Hehee...so sister what should you do with them?  
  
Alexis:Something very very very bad that I can think of.....heheehahaaha....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


	2. Girls Part II

Girls Part II  
  
[Autobot Base]  
  
Alexis:Now all of you will suffer!!!  
  
Rad:NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy:Haaahaaaahaaaaahaaaa!!!  
  
Carlos:Oh man what should do?!  
  
Optimus:Kids take cover!!!  
  
Kids:Right!!  
  
Alexis:No you won't!!  
  
Suddenly a barier went over all them.There was no way out.  
  
Alexis:HeeHee.....no one leaves this room alive!Now take this!!  
  
The autobots and kids soon where tossed to the computers or to the wall.  
  
Blurr:Ughh.....Optimus what should we do?  
  
Scavenger:We have no choice but to shot at her!!  
  
Optimus:No we won't attack her!!!  
  
Jetfire:Then what should we do?  
  
Smokescreen:Whatever it is we better do it fast.  
  
Alexis:URGHHH....ARGHHH....you betrayed me.I trusted you but you stab me in the back!!I'll never forgive you!!  
  
Carlos:Alexis we didn't!  
  
Alexis:SHUT UP!!!  
  
Carlos:Huh....Ahhhahhhhahhh!!!!  
  
Carlos was put in a sandglass time.The sand started to droping on his head.  
  
Carlos:HELP SOMEBODY!!!!  
  
Hotshot:Oh no Carlos!!  
  
Alexis:Take this Hotshot!!!  
  
Then Alexis turn Hotshot into a toy car.  
  
Sideswipe:Oh no!!Bro I'm coming!!!!  
  
Alexis:Awww Sideswipe don't be sad.You'll join him soon!!  
  
Sideswipe:Ahhhhahhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now Sideswipe was turned into a keychain.Alexis then turned Smokescreen, Scavenger,Red Aleart and Blurr into dolls.  
  
Alexis:Heehee...wow I'm makeing an autobot collection.  
  
Billy:Take this Amy!!!  
  
Amy:Think agian!!  
  
Amy's eyes shined as she pushed Billy away with her dark powers.  
  
Billy:Woah.........Ahh!!!!  
  
Fred:Ahhh!!  
  
Then Billy fell on top of Fred.  
  
Billy:Sorry about that Fred.Oww....  
  
Fred:Billy mind getting off of me.  
  
Billy:Oh sorry.  
  
Alexis:How sweet maybe you two should be together when your buried!  
  
Billy and Fred were buried to the floor only there heads stink out.  
  
Billy and Fred:HELP!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!  
  
Amy:SHUT UP!  
  
Amy then put a steel tape on there mouths.All was left was Rad,Optimus and Jetfire.  
  
Optimus:Alexis stop!! Alexis:Shut up Optimus!!! I make the rules here!!!  
  
Jetfire:Alexis you have to stoooopppppp!!!  
  
Alexis:Back Off!!!Your not the boss of me!!!Take this you two!!  
  
Jetfire and Optimus:Arghhhhhhhhharghh!!!  
  
Both Jetfire and Optimus were glued to the wall.Now all was left was Rad.  
  
Alexis:Haha....where are you Rad your next to suffer!HAAAAHAAA  
  
To be continued for the   
  
Finally "Girls Part III" 


End file.
